What Do You Mean Im A Ninja?
by exotic-rose18
Summary: Everything was already confusing for 18 yr old Akira. And to top it all off she's just found out she's from the Inuzuka Clan and a Ninja. What the hell will they throw at her next!
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on here?" yelled Akira. "You'll find out soon enough dear." smiled her grandmother. "Wait!" With a flash she was gone. Her surrounding was multi colors swirls. After a quick peek she kept her eyes close hoping it would make some of the nausea would go away.

Flashback~

Happy birthday Akira and Amaya! Her family had said in union. Akira is finally 18 today. A legal adult and she hated it. In fact she's always hated celebrating her birthday. It just reminds her that she was getting older and closer to death. The only plus side to her birthday is she gets to

share it with her partner in crime Amaya. The loyal toy poodle mix is turning 6 today. They share a really close bond and wherever Akira is Amaya was sure to be by her side. "Erm thanks everyone..." "Arf!" "Okay okay I'm cheering up see!" She turned to smile at her dog "Now that you're

18 what do you plan on doing?" asked her cousin. "Well…I haven't exactly thought about it. Since it is the middle of summer I still have loads to do. I'll figure something out before it's over." That's right she thought to herself. I've graduated…and for the moment have no plans. I never

expect July 22nd to come so quickly. A sigh slipped from her mouth. "This is so troublesome." "Come Akira let us cut the cake!" Her grandmother said. The only reason why Akira actually put up with this celebration is to make her grandma happy. Her parents abandon Akira at a young age;

she owes everything to her grandmother. So celebrating her birthday wasn't such a bad thing if it placed a beaming smile on her grandma's face. After the cakes (Amaya had one too) were cut and devoured. One by one the family began to leave finally the house was peaceful. Akira was

cleaning the kitchen when she heard her grandma calling her from her meditating studio. "I'll be there in just a second! Hey Amaya can you go see what she wants from me please? ""woof "with that Amaya skipped on over to the room. "Woof!" Amaya let out a trouble bark, hearing that

Akira ran into the room. "What's…?" The shocked that come to her stop them rest of the sentence from coming. "What did you do to the room grandma?" The place was transformed into an old Japanese shrine. Symbols on the floor candles lit everywhere and pictures of wolves on the

walls. "There's something you need to know Akira now that you're 18." Akira waited for her grandmother to speak once more. "Your whole life you grew up not knowing that along with your Hispanic American background you're also Japanese from our side of the family. Not only that but

we come from the grand Inuzuka clan." Akira took a look in the mirror and began to laugh. "Grandma come on. Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Look at me I don't look Japanese at all. Even if this is all true why did you keep it from me? What's the big deal?" "Well I thought I

would save it for this moment. Now back to what I was saying; it's time for you to take some responsibilities of our wolf clan." She sprinkled dust on Akira and around the symbol on the floor. "Wait…what if I don't want to?" She continued on to making weird hand signs and mumbling

some kind of chant. "Grandma wait!" "I'm sorry Akira in life you're going to be faced with things you don't want to do but are forced to do them anyway. Akira began to feel dizzy. What made things worse was looking down towards her feet that were somehow vanishing right before her

eyes. "Wait!"

End flashback~

_Tell me this is bad dream…agh! Make the spinning stop!_

Everything came to a stop. _Well that was easy. _She sat up and opened her eyes. Akira saw green everywhere and a passed out Amaya beside a bush."Oh my god! Not you too Amaya!" She picked up her dog and began running, yelling for help. Finally she saw what seemed like a house.

Running towards it seemed like such a good idea at the moment until she was tackled to the floor by a huge wolf. "Who are you?" someone from beyond the gates yelled out. "I'm sorry for intruding! But my name is Akira and my dog Amaya is hurt! Please I need to help her. ""Akamaru its

okay let them inside." The giant wolf retreated into the gates. Out of the gates appeared a tall looking guy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes. It looks like he has canine teeth and red fang marking on his cheeks. "Sorry about that. My name is Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru. I'm

sure my sister Hana can help." "Thank you so much!" Akira followed Kiba inside his home into a medical looking room there she saw a women standing reading a book. She also had brown hair but in a neat ponytail dark eyes and like Kiba she also had red fang marks on her cheek and

the weird wardrobe. "Hana this girl needs your help her dog isn't looking so good." Hana put her book down and took the dog from Akira onto the medical table. "Hello I'm so sorry to intrude like this. My name is Akira and this is my dog Amaya. I'm not sure what's wrong with her but can

you please help?" "Sure I can I am a veterinarian after all." She placed her hands over Amaya body and a green light began to omit from them. "Hmm…Kiba please take our guest on over into the living room and keep her company." Kiba looked at Hana then Akira and signaled her to

follow. They came into a huge living room area where they both sat on chairs. "What's with the odd looking clothes?" Kiba asked. "Excuse me?" Akira looked down at what she wore: dark jeans and a red mid sleeve shirt along with a black bow on the side of hair. She had acrylic nails and

of course had her make-up done and adorable ankle boots to go along with her outfit. "I'll have you know this isn't weird. What you have on now that's weird. Don't you shop at the mall?" Kiba had a blank look on his face. "What are you talking about crazy person?" "Hey! I'm not crazy

okay. What part of California is this anyway?" "California?" ask Kiba. They both started at each other. It was clear they both were confused as to what was going on. "Stop kidding around please. Where are we?"She asked "We're in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." "Konoha…

I've never heard of that city before." "Have you been living under a rock or something?" "Clearly I'm not if you're the one thinking that I have weird clothes. Hmph!" "Hey! Are you trying to say I'm the one living under a rock? ""Yes." said Akira She heard him growl at her and began to

laugh. "Did you seriously just growl at me? It was kind of cute ha-ha." Kiba stopped and slightly began to blush. Hana who was observing the two began to smile then became serious as she started to walk towards them. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along." Akira and Kiba

focused their attention towards Hana. "How is she?" asked a worried Akira."Don't worry Amaya is going to be fine. She's needs to rest which means you two shall be staying here." "Good job sis!" shouted Kiba Hana didn't smile at the phrase she looked at Akira. "What's wrong sis?"

Hana sighed and looked at her brother." Akira there's something I need to talk to you about. Kiba same things goes to you. I was hoping mom would be here to explain this but since she's off on a mission it looks like I'm going to have to do it." "Again…"mumbled Akira."What exactly is

going on?"the two said in union.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters! :] Please read and :D**

**Hana took a seat along with the two. "Akira. What's your mother's last name?" asked Hana. "It's Inuzuka. Why?" Kiba looked at her in disbelief. "How is that possible? I've never seen her before nor do I recognize her scent!" "Akira our last name is Inuzuka. Now that I think **

**about this, I believe its best you hear this from our mother. Akira, you're a part of our family. You share the same blood as we do therefore are able to perform our techniques in our world." "Wait, what you mean she's family? And our world? Really, Hana you sound crazy right **

**now." Akira just sat there staring at the two. "No. Mom told me before she left that someone from our clan would be here. She added the fact that this person wasn't from our world…it's complicated to explain. Like is said its best if mom did it. Anyways until she's back Akira **

**you're to train with Kiba because as of this moment on you're a shinobi. I shall let the hokage know of your arrival in a bit," Akira cut her off "So let me get this straight…I'm in a totally different world, we're related, plus I'm a shi-no-bi. What the hell is that? ""It's another **

**word for ninja. Kiba can explain the rest during your training." replied Hana. "Well I wasn't expecting that, me a ninja…it just doesn't click." "It never does. I'm glad you're so calm about it though. Well I'm off! Kiba take care of her. No harm can come to her and make sure she **

**blends in. take her to my room to get her changed" "No! Do I have to?" ask Akira."Haha yes you do. You can't draw attention. It's too dangerous.""Fine." she pouted. Hana then disappeared; Kiba couldn't stop staring at the girl. It's was all unbelievable to him. He took Akira **

**into his sister room where she picked out an long sleeve netted shirt, brown vest and matching shorts(that she ended up cutting herself) "can the makeup stay?" "Geeze you're such a girl. And yes it can stay.""YAY!" Laughing the two went to the backyard where Akamaru **

**was laying out in the sun. He looked so relaxed and peaceful Akira wanted to join him. "I have an idea! How about we chill with Akamaru while you explain to me this whole ninja thing and how things work in this world." "Sounds great!" Kiba rested his head on Akamaru side, **

**using him as a pillow. Akira laid in the opposite direction, gazing at the clouds. After three hours of explanations, to Kiba great relief appeared two individuals: one a chick with long black straight hair and no pupils, whom Akamaru quickly got up to greet and the other a guy **

**with spiky hair and round shades. Kiba jumped up to say hello and introduce them. "Shino, Hinata I'd like you to meet Akira." "Hello." said Shino "Hello there." Hinata said timidly. Akira smiled at the two figuring they must be close friends or something. "So what brings you **

**two here?" asked Kiba. "We have a mission and what to know if you wanted to come along." said Shino. "Damn. Well I can't come along; see Akira hasn't been back home for years so I'm showing her around town today." "Wait? Are you two related?" asked Hinata. "Haha yes **

**we are." said Akira. "Why haven't we ever seen you before? And where is your headband?" She realized what Shino meant by headband when she saw the three had the exact same one on. "Uhm…" Kiba and Akira said "Well I've been living with my dad since I was little and **

**so..." "And so when he passed away recently she decided to come stay with us." finished Kiba. "That's so sad! I'm sorry for your lost Akira." Hinata said. "Thank you" "And why haven't you mentioned her before Kiba?" asked Shino as he gazed at Akira. "I didn't think it was **

**important.""Okay then, well it was nice meeting you Akira but Shino and I have to take off now. Take care! Bye." Hinata waved goodbye as she left. "Well we should only be gone for about a day or so. So see you." And with that Shino left after Hinata. Once the two were not **

**able to be seen Akira threw her shoe at Kiba."Ow! What the hell was that for?" "Really, my dad passing away! Was that the best thing you can come up with?""Well obviously you couldn't come up with anything since you stop midsentence, and you're welcome for saving you **

**back there!" Akira just glared at him while saying whatever. She jumped up and began skipping towards the house in search of Amaya but when she reached the medical room it was locked. Sadly she returned out to where Kiba and Akamaru were. "Can we explore **

**town?""Where did you disappear off to?" "It doesn't matter so can we go or not?""Sure let's go." The two rode into town on Akamaru's back. Kiba pointed out all his favorite spots and important sites she was going to have to remember. They made a stop at Ichiraku Ramen **

**for lunch which Akira had never had before in her life. "Man this stuff is great!" she said in between bites. A tall blonde guy with blue eyes walked in just as she finished her sentence. "No! This stuff is amazing! BBQ pork please!" "Hey what's up Naruto?" Kiba said as he **

**punched Naruto on the shoulder. "Just came back from a mission and thought I'd have some ramen. Man I'm starving! By the way who the chick? Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Naruto pointed over to Akira who was happily eating her fourth bowl of Ramen. "Oh **

**that's Akira she's like my 3****rd**** cousin twice removed." "No way! You have a hot cousin! Why haven't I seen her before?" "You really think so? Well she was living with her dad until he recently passed away so she's staying with us until she can find a place of her own." "Wow **

**that really sucks. Kiba you really should have mentioned her before. Haha you should introduce us." Kiba looked over to Akira. He actually took a look at her features. Long black curly hair that reach her lower back, She had what other girls would die for. Tan color skin, **

**hourglass figured body, piercing grey eyes long black lashes that made her eyes stand out and full lips. Not to mention the amazing smile that he thought back on while they lay out on the grass. He punched Naruto once again on the shoulder before grabbing Akira attention. **

**"Akira this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Akira." "Hello Naruto nice to meet you!" "Nice meeting you as well Akira! Ah nothing gets better than this." He began to eat his ramen as he finished his sentence. "We better take off Akira it's getting a bit late." "Yeah your right the **

**sun is beginning to set. We'll see ya around Naruto bye! "Kiba and Akira decide on walking this time around in order to give Akamaru a break from carrying the two. It was night time by the time they reached Kiba's place. Akira was about done for the day. "I have to say this **

**was the oddest birthday I've ever had." She lay on the floor "I'm so tired! Where can I pass out?" She looked around the place and saw a room across from the sliding door. Akira ran into it when she sawKiba was looking out the sliding door. "Did you sa- hey out of my room!" **

**Kiba ran after her but was too late. She locked the door before he even had a chance to open it. Akira looked around the room and thought it was pretty plain. Nothing really interesting to see so she decides to add a bit of color by writing on his mirror with red lipstick. After **

**about fifty fist pounds on the door she walks right out and shuts it once more. "You can have you room back after you've showed me mines. Kiba glared at Akira "Fine. You better not have done anything to my room or I'll hurt you." Akira smiled at his threat and decided not to **

**mention anything. Kiba took her down an empty hall to the right of his room. The guest room was huge which had its own bath/shower room. Not only that but a great view of the outdoors, which was a plus for her. "Happy Birthday." Akira was taken aback at his comment. "I **

**thought you weren't playing attention but thank you.""I was. How old are you anyway?" "18." "Same here I turned 18 at the beginning of the month."She smiled at Kiba "Cool. Now then I'm off to sleep. Good night and sweet dreams." She pushed the guy out of her room **

**quickly, turned the lights off, threw off her clothes, and hopped in bed. **_**Too bad Amaya isn't here to share this with me **_**was her final thought before falling into a deep sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight was beginning to shine in through Kibas window. He stretched and yawned while blinking his way to awareness. A smile appeared on his face once he saw his mirror. Four red paw prints and a smiling face saying good morning dog breath he couldn't help chuckling as he

hopped out of bed Kiba went about his usual routine. starting breakfast for everyone feeding Akamaru and of course taking him out for his morning walk. Their usual route happens to pass by Akiras sliding door window. Kiba couldn't help notice the curtains weren't closed which led him to

his stupid mistake. He decide to peer inside and saw Akira waking up. She stretched her arms up and over her head causing the blanket to slide down reveling her bare breasts. Kibas mouth fell to the floor as a gushing nose bleed followed. Akira heard his yelp and stomped out the

sliding door and punching him across the face. Luckily the punch didn't send him flying too far and he only knocked out for a few hours. He slowly began to wake up when Akira began beating him with a stick Akamaru decide it was best not to interfere seeing how scary Akira became. "You

stupid pervert!" Kiba dodged the attack only to say "You're fulled dressed? The anger rushed rapid in her making her begin to swing her fist at him. "Stupid pervert! Trying to sneak a peek at me! Take this!" She manage another punch across his face. Kiba almost passed out from that

one. He began begging for forgiveness and after his explanation Akira let it go. "Hmph. Stupid mutt." "Hey I said i was sorry and explained what happened geeze i wouldn't want to look at you even if someone paid me." "Then you should have looked away faster idiot." Kiba didn't expect

that respond and so he didn't say a thing. In his mind he kept arguing with himself about taking long. "I see the pervert is alive." Hana greeted the two at the door. Kiba began to growl as he mumbled cuss words pass them into the kitchen. "Where's my food?" "Perverts don't eat sorry."

Hana laughed as Kiba shot Akira a death glare. "After you knocked out i finished cooking and seeing as you ddint wake up until now we ate it." Hana said. Kiba looked over at the clock which read 12:05. "Ugh i can't believe i was out for that much time." He walked into his room slamming

the door. "I'm sure he'll get over it soon now as for Amaya would you like to see her today?" A huge smiled appeared instantly on Akiras face as she nodded yes following the medical kunoichi through her office and into the backroom. Amaya laid sleeping inside a cage. Akira instantly went

by her side trying to pet her companion. "I'm pretty sure she'll be free after today. I can tell she misses you a lot." Akira stood there trying not to cry. She couldn't bare the sight of her best friend like that. Before leaving Akira made she to give Amaya a kiss to the forehead and whispered

just how much she misses her too. "how is she doing?" Kiba was leaning against the wall while Akamaru sat by his feet. "She should be completely well by tomorrow." Hana said. Akira did not pay attention to the two. Instead she decide to go out on a walk. She didn't really pay attention

to the odd stares she was receiving nor the fact that she was walking out the gates of the village. When she finally snapped back into reality she was at a waterfall. It was a breathtaking site. Its beauty made her feel a bit better but she couldn't help but think of Amaya. She felt guilty for

not noticing her tagging along now shes resting in a cage. Then there's the fact that she's in a strange world and doesn't even know what her purpose is exactly. It made her feel extremely lonely. She missed her family and friends back home. She had dreams she wants to do but can't

because she stuck in Konoha. Akira took a seat on a rock and pulled out her ipod. I hope you work her. She thought as she hit the play button to Firework by Katy Perry. She hope with all her might it would make her feel a bit better. She felt the beat controlling her body making her get

up and dance. Laughter escape her lips and she realized how silly she must look but she didn't care at the moment. Akira stop the moment she knew she wasn't alone and the instance she felt a hand on her shoulder she grab the hand twisting it around and the person onto the floor.

She heard a bark coming from ahead and figured the person on the floor is Kiba. "Ow..do you enjoy seeing me in pain or something?" "No you just happened to be in all the wrong places at the wrong time." She slight began to blush as she realized Kiba must have seen her dancing

scene. Her theory was confirmed when she saw Kiba trying really hard to fight back laughing at her. She decided to kick him and walk back to her rock and continue listening to her music. She sighed when she looked back and saw Akamaru laying there watching the two. "Hey what's

wrong?" He sat right next to her but realized she wasn't paying attention to him once again. Kiba saw her odd device and poked at it then pulled on the headphones. "What?" "What is that?" Kiba pointed at her ipod "This is a ipod, this amazing device that allows you to listen to music."

She placed a headphone in his ear and played Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry. "I've never seen anything like it is it magic or something?" "Haha no its what we call technology. there's a lot more nifty stuff like this back in my world" "wow it must be a pretty cool place." Akira sighed

and nodded her head, this time looking up towards the sky. She loves how the clouds just float on by so freely and carefree. She somewhat envied it. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Akira looked back towards Akamaru before facing Kiba. "Well it's just seeing Amaya

like that really got to me. I feel like such a failure at being a master. I couldn't even protect her and now shes resting in a cage all thanks to me not paying attention." She wrapped her arms around her knees resting her head on top of them "Plus i still don't know what my purpose is

here, it makes me feel worthless. I had dreams back home i can't fulfill because I'm here. I just miss being home with my grandma and being around my friends. It's lonely being in a place like this alone pretty much since Amaya isn't with me."Kiba knew exactly how she felt. He remember

feeling the same way at one point back when Akamaru was really hurt. He knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. "Believe it or not but I felt the same way. I almost lost Akamaru at one point because I was careless. I blamed myself but in the end I knew Akamaru didn't feel

that way towards me and from then on out I made a promise to always protect him no matter what. When i make a promise I like to keep them. I know you're not a failure we tend to make mistakes as humans and I can tell Amaya loves you and doesn't think you're a failure either. As for

missing home, im really sorry. I 'm pretty sure there's someway you can go back and ill help you find it i want you to remember though that even though we just met im here for you. Feeling lonely isn't a good feeling so i wouldn't wish that upon anyone. i promise you I'll be here and the

people here are pretty great too! You'll see it soon enough." Kiba gave her a beaming smiling before hugging her. Akira was already fighting the tear but the minute Kiba hugged her they came pouring out.

A/N: Sorry this is kind of short. I'll get on the next chapter soon tho :]


End file.
